


Before the Storm

by Lateforclass



Series: The Marriage of Reluctant Gods [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lateforclass/pseuds/Lateforclass
Summary: An AU where Loki is Thor's betrothed Jotun bride rather than adopted brother and how things play out when the both of them more or less can't stand each other.“In short, you want me to kill myself.”Loki clapped his hands, “Seems even you have a brain Thor, who would have thought.”Thor didn’t miss that it was the first time Loki had called him Thor instead of Odinson in a long time. “As much as you wish for my death, I have to say I shan’t be able to grant you your wish. I rather like living you see and I plan to outlive you by at least a millennia simply to make up for all the time I’ve had to put up with you.”
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: The Marriage of Reluctant Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089614
Comments: 6
Kudos: 309





	Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Loki is Thor's bride and how the movies might have played out changing this one fact. 
> 
> Warnings: Some Dubcon and explicit sexual content at the very end.

The mid-day morning light illumined Loki just so that he looked ethereal as he lounged carelessly on the velvet chaise close to the windows as he read a book on Elven lore, his pose was relaxed, his eyes alight with humor as his lips twisted in a smirk. He expected his quarry to be here in three, two, one.

“You vile demon!” Thor raged as he threw Mjolnir at Loki, his eyes sparkling with fury.

Mjolnir passed through the illusion as Loki poked at Thor’s back delighting in the dumb brute’s inability to learn anything, “I don’t know why you are so flustered Odinson, it was only a jest.”

“A jest?! You made me a laughingstock in front of all of Vanaheim and Asgard! You will pay for this Loki, come out and face me like a man instead of cowering behind your tricks!”

“I’m not a coward simply because I’m more refined than you.”

In truth, there was no need for Thor to become so outraged, if anything Loki was only trying to teach the humongous moron some humility. Thor’s head was growing too large as it were, losing a melee in Vanaheim’s yearly summer festival because Loki had charmed the soles of his boots to be coated in oil would hopefully prevent his head from getting too enlarged that he could no longer wear his prized silver helmet. Loki told him so and this only made Thor become more infuriated with him.

“Have you no honor you childish and petty demon?”

“I’m sure demons are meant to lack a sense of decorum, since that seems to be your favorite moniker for me I could hardly not live up to your expectations.”

Thor was stilling looking around the room trying to find the real Loki amidst the twenty or so copies, he was breathing harshly and there was a fine sheen of sweat across his brow, Loki naturally found this all to be quite amusing, it was so easy to goad Thor.

Suddenly, Thor lifted his hammer high above his head, Loki’s chambers were plunged into darkness as he heard the telltale sound of thunder and lightning, he wasn’t fast enough to duck as Thor caught a lightning beam and rammed it down onto the floor, the copies instantly vanished leaving the real Loki very much exposed and unguarded as Thor smirked and threw the hammer straight at his chest.

He was well and truly caught, Loki knew there was no hope of dislodging the hammer. The thunder still raged outside and Loki gulped surreptitiously despite himself, Thor was a brute and a bully. Loki felt himself flush with his own anger, he resented that Thor could simply call down lightning and thunder and smite him where he stood no matter how much magicks he learned. Thor, who was given these powers simply as an accident of his birth, the precious golden prince of Asgard who never had to truly earn anything he received in his life.

Thor was standing toe to toe with him now, his hammer a burgeoning weight upon Loki’s chest, threatening to crush him at a moment’s notice should its master wish it so.

His blue eyes held an intensity that genuinely made Loki frightened before he chastised himself internally for feeling fear, Thor would not dare to harm him.

Thor brought his hands up to cup Loki’s chin, his grip tight as he spoke, “Listen well Loki, I am sick and tired of your mockery, of your petty tricks and of your blatant disrespect.”

“The All-father is going to make me the King soon, and you know what that means for you and I” Thor moved closer so that his lips almost touched Loki’s ear, he felt Thor’s warm breath upon his sensitive ear lobes, “Whether you want a pleasant bedfellow or a brutish oaf as you like to call me in your private bedchamber is entirely up to you. From this day forth, you will treat me with the respect due a King and a husband. If you don’t, I swear to you that nothing and no one in all the nine realms can save you from my wrath. Not mother, not the All-father and not Laufey King.”

A chilling shiver raced through Loki’s spine but his tone was insolent as he snapped, “And you call me vile Odinson! I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to make sure you never become King and that you never put your filthy paws on my person.”

Thor moved back, the tension in the air was palpable as the two of them looked at each other with utter hatred in their eyes.

“You forget your place Jotun. You may have the All-mother and All-father’s ears but I am their son.”

Loki smirked even trapped as he was with Mjolnir on his chest, there was a crazed fire in his eyes that gave Thor pause as Loki laughed hysterically, “Is that fear I sense in you Odinson? Not quite sure of yourself after all are you? Afraid of a filthy Jotun monster”

Thor titled his head and looked at Loki with faint amusement, “If you are half as feisty as this in our bedchambers, I’m quite sure I’ll thoroughly enjoy taming you at long last.” Thor walked forward again then and leaned into Loki’s space, his smug smirk made Loki want to smack him up the head, “But perhaps, you want to be tamed. Is that why you goad me endlessly Loki? Is this all some perverse cry for attention?”

“I am not one of your swooning maidens you stupid witless oaf! I will never submit to you in this lifetime nor a hundred more.”

Thor turned around and walked to the door, “We shall see about that Loki.”

A minute after Thor had gone, the hammer flew past Loki’s chambers, breaking the door and leaving a hole in it as it zipped past the air to its masters beckoning hands.

XXX

“Your son threatened to violate me All-mother” Loki made sure to make his face look completely pitiful, like a hare in the bushes caught unawares by a hunter. It was tantamount to his plans that he earn the All-mother’s sympathy.

Frigga sighed, a dismayed expression on her face as she looked at her son’s betrothed. Loki may think himself clever enough to fool everyone in the nine realms but Frigga had known him since he was a boy, and she was rather aware of his tendency to exaggerate. Still, it reflected badly upon her to not hear him out and if Thor really had made such threats then she was going to give him an upbraiding he wouldn’t forget.

“What exactly did he do Loki?”

“He told me that no one in the nine realms will be able to save me from showing his wrath upon our marital bed. He told me he would take utmost pleasure in taming me, as if I were some monster that deserves to be broken, humiliated and violated.”

Frigga kept her face carefully blank but internally she was seething, had she really raised Thor to be so stupendously arrogant and cruel?

Frigga took Loki’s hand in her own, rubbing circles soothingly on his palms soothingly she said, “I will speak to him Loki.”

Loki let a tear fall and released a small sniffle for accompaniment to the tears. Inside, he was crowing in victory, it never boded well for anyone when the All-mother’s face took on that dreaded expression of determination, yet his purpose in coming here was not complete.

“All-mother” Loki’s voice broke as he visibly shuddered, “I’m scared of your son. Will you cast a protection spell on me so he would be unable to carry out his threats against me?”

Frigga released Loki’s hands, strictly speaking, Loki was the Prince’s consort now and before that Odin’s hostage, as much as she wished to help Loki she knew she could not go behind her husband and her son’s back. Not to mention, she hadn’t heard Thor’s side of the story yet, unless she felt it absolutely necessary, unless Thor really was capable of such heinous crimes she would desist from giving Loki what he wanted.

“I will speak to Thor, I have to hear what he has to say for himself.”

Loki didn’t press the issue, there would be time enough, later. This was but the first pawn he had moved in his game to thwart Thor’s coronation.

XXX

Thor was still half-asleep as he began dressing himself for the day, the All-father expected him to meet him for yet another meeting of the treasury council today. His days were one long amalgamation of numbers, figures, facts and council meetings as his father taught him everything he needed to know about ruling Asgard.

Thor guiltily thought about all the days spent adventuring around the nine realms with his friends for company and not a care in the world. Now, he felt cornered and burdened with the huge responsibility of ruling Asgard, he often found himself wondering if he was truly ready to be King yet. He never revealed his thoughts to anyone, not even his mother but privately he found himself feeling doubtful and off-kilter.

There was a knock on his door and Thor wondered who could be bothering him so early in the day as he opened the door to his chambers.

His mother stood outside, dressed regally in silver silks, her hair braided in an intricate updo with not one piece of hair out of place. She looked at him with a piercing stare that unnerved him, he opened the door further and stepped back, allowing her to walk in before shutting the door again.

“Mother, this is a surprise” he started only to yowl the next second as his mother walked forward, quick as lightning and twisted his left ear to the point of feeling excruciating pain.

“Thor Odinson! You do me such dishonor, did I really raise you with no kindness? No decency? No compassion?”

“Mother, what are you talking about? Can you please release my ear?”

“No, and you know what I’m talking about, did you really threaten to violate Loki?”

“What? Loki? That vile demon! What manner of lies has that snake whispered in your ears now?”

“Stop calling him a demon Thor, he is to be your wife and Queen. Now tell me the truth, _did you threaten to violate Loki_?” Her voice was dangerously calm and Thor knew he had to come straight with her or he was going to be in serious trouble.

“I may have insinuated that I would not be a pleasant companion if he keeps riling me up and disrespecting me all the time mother, I certainly did not threaten to rape him, if that is what you are asking.”

“Strange, Loki had an entirely different version of the story when he came to me in tears, fearing bodily harm from my son whom I thought was a better man than to make threats against his future Queen.”

Thor could hear the disappointment in her voice and he sighed looking chastised, Frigga released his ear and he consciously prevented himself from rubbing it as he felt all of five years old again under her hardening glare.

“Mother, I’m sorry if I’ve let you down. But Loki is absolutely intolerable, he despises my very existence, undermines my authority every chance he gets, makes me look like a fool in front of others for his own entertainment. It's inconceivable that I’m forced to put up with such a spiteful creature for the rest of my life.” Thor allowed all the disappointment and contempt he felt for his impending marriage to show as he tried to make his mother understand just how miserable it made him. 

“Father would never put up with half the things I do for Loki and he is lucky enough to have you as his Queen. You support him, you love him, you respect him, he can always look to you and trust your counsel. Is it so bad that I want the same things for myself from my Queen and not a creature that only ever looks upon me with disdain, someone I could never trust?”

Frigga sighed, how she wished Thor was free to choose whom his heart wanted, she hated Odin and Laufey for forcing this upon them all, King’s whose wars and prides cost lives and spread misery wherever they went.

Frigga embraced Thor’s shoulders as she guided them both to sit upon the bed, she spoke quietly and kindly “No marriage is ever without its own challenges Thor, even when people marry for love. I understand that Loki may not have been your first choice for a partner but he didn’t have a say in this either. Be kind to him, speak to him, he is all alone here, far from his home and his people among a race of enemies who constantly judge him and spurn him. If he receives the same hatred from you, he has no one to turn to. Can you understand why he may be so spiteful? Can you try to put yourself in his shoes and feel what he must feel being here among us?”

“I’ve tried mother, I’ve hunted across the nine realms for gifts so rare only for him to mock me.”

“Well perhaps it’s not just baubles and trinkets that he desires from his betrothed.”

Thor huffed as he looked at his mother, “What do you think he desires?”

“I cannot hope to know Loki’s mind Thor, you will have to ask him.”

Thor shook his head and snorted, “I don’t think anyone can know Loki’s mind.”

“Promise me you will talk to him and apologize for how you behaved.”

“I promise” Thor said and he even managed to sound sincere as he said it.

XXX

It was strategic how his mother had arranged for their meeting to take place in one of the palace’s many council chambers, a long table inlaid with gold and depicting a long forgotten war between Nornheim and Asgard separated Loki and Thor as they sat opposite each other in one of the high backed chairs reserved for council members.

“Beloved, I realize I owe you an apology, I’m sorry for my words spoken carelessly in the heat of the moment.” Thor managed to keep any sarcasm or disdain out of his voice and his face as he spoke, he had promised his mother that he would apologize truthfully and he had. It was up to Loki now to make of it what he will.

Loki remained quiet for an entire minute before he laughed, loud cackles that raised the hairs in Thor’s neck and made his cheeks flush red as he tried to control his anger.

“That is the most pathetic excuse for an apology that I’ve ever heard Odinson. You threatened to defile me and violate me and you think a flimsy apology like that is going to make me forget?”

“What do you want me to say then Loki? If an apology will not suffice, what do you want me to do to make this right?” Thor remembered his mother’s words and tried to put himself in Loki’s place, tried to understand Loki’s mercurial temperament.

“Oh I don’t know, you could throw yourself off of the Bifrost bridge, you could mix some henbane in your Akonian ale, you could fight Helblindi and Byelistr without your precious hammer, I can think of a whole lot of things that you could do that would make this better than an apology that you don’t mean.”

Thor leaned back in his chair and covered his mouth with his hands to hide the amused smile behind it as he watched Loki’s emerald eyes sparkle with malice, “In short, you want me to kill myself.”

Loki clapped his hands, “Seems even you have a brain Thor, who would have thought.”

Thor didn’t miss that it was the first time Loki had called him Thor instead of Odinson in a long time. “As much as you wish for my death, I have to say I shan’t be able to grant you your wish. I rather like living you see and I plan to outlive you by at least a millennia simply to make up for all the time I’ve had to put up with you.”

“If you actually believe you would outlive me after having me for your wife and Queen you truly are as dumb as a stampeding bligesnipe.”

Thor leaned his head on hands as he looked at Loki with pure amazement, if nothing else, he could boast that he was the only God in the universe blessed with a wife with designs to assassinate him. “Well I’m sure your millionth attempt at assassinating me would be successful if you manage to live as long as I do Loki, seeing as how your last hundred failed.”

Loki huffed and threw his hands up in the air, “Is there a point to this Odinson?”

And it was back to Odinson again, Thor took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts, “Yes, I do mean the apology Loki. I truly am sorry for making you think I would violate you in marriage, it was a despicable thing to say and I am sorry.”

“Don’t” Loki hissed as he got up, his chair fell and clattered to the floor as he leaned his hands on the table, “It’s not like you wouldn’t do it, given the chance to.”

“I wouldn’t” Thor hastened to speak, if Loki truly thought him capable of doing something like that he had to make him believe he was wrong, “I swear Loki, whatever else I may be, I am not…I will not take anything from you against your will.”

Loki cackled again, the malice evident as it reverberated around the empty council chamber, “Whatever happened to taming the Jotun beast and putting it in its place Odinson? After all, that is what I am, am I not? A Jotun monster for you to break and tame!”

Thor got up as well now to stand across Loki eye to eye, “I do not think Jotun’s are monsters and neither do I think you are a monster.”

“Ha! You expect me to believe that? After the way you spoke the other day! You must think me an utter fool as well as a beast.”

Thor rubbed his temples as he wondered how Loki was able to keep on bringing up the same argument no matter how much he tried to dissuade him.

“Look Loki, I only meant it as a jest and a….tease Loki. You drive me up the wall, you challenge my spirit in a way no one else does. If ever I am able to tame that wild spritely spirit of yours, I hope to the Norns that it will be through pleasure and not pain.”

“As if I could ever find pleasure with a brute like you Odinson”

Thor gave a devilish smirk, “Oh you could be surprised”

Loki harrumphed and prepared himself to launch into yet another diatribe about Thor’s pig headedness, Thor rounded the table and quickly walked to cover the distance between himself and Loki.

Loki looked alarmed but stood his ground as he stared up at Thor defiantly, he would not be cowed by the Odinsons attempts to hulk over him and make him look diminutive and weak.

Thor leaned against the table so that he and Loki were of a similar height before he caught one of Loki’s hands in his own.

“What are you doing you oaf?” Loki asked as Thor smirked and brought his hands up to lay a kiss across his knuckles.

Loki was just about to rip his hands out of Thor’s when Thor started speaking again, his voice low and deep, “I’d like to show you. Perhaps it will alleviate your concerns if we laid together before the wedding.”

Something about the cadence of Thor’s voice sent a shiver up Loki’s spine as he pulled his hand away and smacked Thor across the cheek, hard. Of course even with all the force behind it, Thor’s cheek remained right where it was, not moving an inch as the brute looked at him with his eyes narrowed in anger.

“I told you Odinson, I will never submit to you. I am not going to be your wife because you are not going to be a King.”

Thor sighed, “You know Loki, I wish my mother could see you now. Perhaps then she will understand that you are no helpless weakling scared at the thought of being abused.”

Thor straightened from where he was leaning casually on the table and said “I know not what you are planning in that conniving head of yours, but I will be King Loki, we will be wed, you will be my wife whether either of us likes it or not. I ask that you get used to dealing with the reality of it soon, you may find peace when you do.”

Thor couldn’t shake a sense of foreboding as he walked out of the council chambers, what could Loki be up to this time? He was going to have to ask Heimdall to keep a close eye on Loki up to his coronation.

XXX

“All-father, with all due respect, I just don’t think my betrothed is ready to take the throne yet.”

It was hard to not flinch away from the All-father’s piercing stare, whatever loathing he felt for Odin, Loki had to admit that the man had a regal bearing about him, when he spoke people listened. Still, his plan could not be put in motion without the All-father’s knowledge so he met Odin’s stare making sure to put on a mask of careful indifference.

“Is this about Thor’s readiness to take the throne or your readiness to marry him Loki?”

Loki’s eyes widened but he schooled his expression quickly and rallied his thoughts, a lie was always better when couched in a bit of the truth so he said, “Both All-father”

They were in Odin’s private chambers, the room was lit dimly by the only hearth present in the room casting Odin’s face in shadows as he spoke, “Why do you believe Thor is not ready?”

Loki didn’t hesitate, there was no sleaziness or manipulation involved in this as he spoke, “Thor is arrogant, prideful and foolish. He’s quick to anger, doesn’t think before he speaks, doesn’t realize the consequences his actions may have on others, his brashness has put his life and his comrades’ in danger many times. He’s ill-suited to rule and more suited to…drunken cavorting.”

He wondered if Odin would strike him down now, of all the variables in his plan the All-father was the wild card. Loki could never predict how the man would act at any given time which made him a dangerous foe.

To his surprise however, Odin laughed, a full bellied and bellowing laughter that lasted a whole five minutes as he slapped his thighs and tears started leaking from his single eye.

Loki himself smiled uncertainly as Odin finally deigned to speak, “Ah I have chosen well for my Thor. I was not sure for centuries but I can see now there is no one more suited to him than you Loki.”

“So you can see All-father that my concerns about handing him the Kingship is not unfounded?”

Odin became somber at that, his single eye had a faraway look about them as he said “I had hoped you could temper his worst impulses Loki, you could be his voice of reason, I could have delayed the marriage for another two centuries but I want you to rule alongside Thor.”

What an old, prejudiced and dull fool, thought Loki, it galled him that Odin spoke of ruling and yet his position here at the royal court of Asgard was to be as nothing more than a broodmare for Thor. Oh, they could give him the title of a royal but the whole realm treated him as a lowly Jotun, someone they had to tolerate as a necessary evil in the realm so they may avoid a bloody war, and someone who could be kept in check by being shackled to the Prince and having no way of escape.

“Alas, my King, you must know I have no such influence upon Thor. I do not have his ear or his affections.”

Odin looked at him for a long time and Loki waited patiently, his face impassive as he plotted contingencies in his head.

“If you can prove to me beyond a doubt that Thor is unfit to rule at this time, I will consider your counsel and delay the coronation.”

Loki bowed his head, “I will endeavor to do so All-father, for the good of Asgard and all the nine realms.”

“You will also ready yourself to accept your duties as his wife and the Queen of Asgard. Should you be unable to prove Thor ill fit to rule, you will be wed after his coronation. Keeping that in mind, I will advise our healers to prepare for your rites of fertility tomorrow.”

Suddenly, Loki felt like his whole world had come crashing down upon him, he felt his chest tighten and his breath came in short gasps as he looked at the All-father whose serene smile made Loki want to draw out his daggers and slash the old fools throat.

“All-father, I request that you reconsider at this time, my betrothed…Thor and I are not exactly on the best of terms right now.”

“Then I suggest that you settle your differences as man and wife are supposed to.”

Loki was this short of snapping at Odin that he was not Thor’s wife and probably never will be. He had been outplayed by the All-father this once, but no matter, he would endure and make sure Thor never became King.

XXX

“Well, at least this way you would know what to expect before the marriage.”

“You are not helping Fandral” Thor said as he blocked Fandral’s sword with his own, metal met metal and the clang resounded in the training yard as Sif, Hogun and Volstagg watched them from a hearing distance.

“Frankly Thor, you should have tumbled him long ago, he is your betrothed after all, no one would have judged you if you had.”

“Mind your words Fandral, the Prince’s personal life is not our business” Sif stated as Fandral chuckled, finally he tripped Thor and made him land face first on the floor.

“Not when the matter at hand is disconcerting enough for my friend to make so obvious a blunder in swordplay.”

Thor’s face flushed as he got back on his feet, he could admit his mind was elsewhere today. Odin had suddenly announced that Loki and Thor would be expected to initiate their fertility rites today. He had not expected for that to happen, he was only just getting used to the idea of being married let alone the possibility of having children.

“Honestly Thor, it can’t be that terrible, imagine being in Loki’s place now” said Volstagg as he gave a theatrical shudder.

Thor smiled as his friends ribbed him about the latest development in his impending nuptials, he had known since he was able to reason and talk that he was going to marry Loki one day. However, that thought was always pushed to the farthest corners of his mind in his youth, helped by the fact that he rarely met Loki except on ceremonial occasions once or twice in a century, it was only in the last fifty years that Loki had come to live in Asgard that they were forced to be in each other’s space and tolerate each other. Thor was the butt of many an Asgardians joke as Loki played prank after prank showing his devious nature from the start.

Asgardians, both noble and common folk were fascinated by the relationship between Thor and Loki. Perhaps because of its rarity or absurdness, Thor didn’t know, they were the focal point for all rumors and whatever they did became public knowledge within a matter of minutes. Just today, he had heard maids whispering as he crossed the halls to the courtyard looking at him and tittering, when he looked back they blushed furiously which in turn made him blush furiously, Lord Galen who was notorious for being a player had smirked and winked at Thor at the council meeting, no less than ten of his noble friends who were not the warriors three had made lewd jokes and told him he must be the luckiest God in the nine realms to be wed to a Jotun skald, he would have the best of both worlds.

Thor couldn’t say he hadn’t thought about sex with Loki, no matter how vexing a person he was, he was still his betrothed and as such he could hardly avoid thinking about it. If nothing else, he hoped they would come to enjoy each other’s company one day, otherwise it could be a very frustrating Godly existence indeed for Thor.

XXX

The healing halls in Asgard were white, cold and sanitary, a rug was spread across the floor and the only protection Loki had against the cold was a thin cloak under which he was entirely naked. Four pentacles were drawn around the rug and a bigger circle in blood was drawn around to encompass everything. Items of magic were placed strategically in some order known only to the healers and though he recognized some of them, he couldn’t place what many of them were. Four healers, were sitting on each of the pentacles and Loki knew one of them very well.

Lady Eda was among the very few Asgardians he actually liked and she nodded encouragingly as he walked to the fur rug and sat himself down.

He had known of Asgardian rituals of course, once he was invited to live in Asgard he learned everything about the realm and its customs within a year of being in Asgard. He just didn’t expect himself to be in this position so soon, it didn’t help that he had all but bought this upon himself. This particular ritual was more an invocation for the ancient Norns’ blessings to bless any offspring with Godly powers rather than anything to do with fertility, it was a closely guarded secret among the royal family of Asgard and the healers’ memories were erased every time they conducted the ritual to not allow anyone else to replicate it.

Loki gritted his teeth and tried to focus, as much as he despised being here in this state, he could learn something yet. The Asgardian’s powers were a true source of envy and fear across the nine realms, if he could find out enough about this ritual perhaps he could enable the creation of Gods all across the realm and lead them here to burn Asgard to the ground. He tried to commit everything he saw to memory as the healers started chanting in an ancient tongue that the All-speak was not able to fully translate.

“Prince consort, you must lie down now.”

It was Lady Eda who spoke and Loki’s cheeks flushed a dark red despite himself as he lied down and covered himself up with the cloak as best as he could. Not that it would help, he knew what this ritual entailed and he couldn’t keep the cloak on forever.

“Is my beloved Prince late again Lady Eda?” Loki asked bitingly, wondering where the oaf had decided to run off to.

“No Prince consort Loki, we have time before his presence will be required.”

The chanting continued for half an hour before he heard a knock on the door and Thor came in. Loki squinted up at him to find that Thor looked as uncomfortable as he felt, he scoffed, what right did the brute have to feel inconvenienced, he was not the one stripped off his clothes and expected to expose his private parts to strangers.

“Prince Thor, you are right on time, please join your betrothed” It seemed Lady Eda was going to be conducting all the communication between the princes as she was familiar to them both. The others kept on chanting as Thor fully dressed with the exception of his boots came to stand above Loki. Loki’s loathsome glare could have burned Thor where he stood.

Lady Eda handed him something as Loki turned to face away from Thor, this was so humiliating, he was going to make Asgard and Jotunheim pay dearly for putting him in this position.

Thor cleared his throat as he looked at Loki covered in nothing but a flimsy cloak and trying to preserve his modesty by holding the cloak tightly in his hands.

“Lady Eda, if you would be so kind as to cast a concealment charm to shield us, I asked mother if it would interfere with the ritual and she said it would not.”

Lady Eda waved her hands calling forth her seidr, her eyes shined with pride as she looked at Thor, an invisible barrier made of seidr wrapped itself around the rugs borders as Thor sat on his haunches.

“Loki, look at me” Thor’s voice was gentle, as if he were speaking to a spooked horse.

Loki turned back to Thor and snapped, “I’m not some delicate little maiden Thor, just get on with it.”

Saying so he removed the cloak and spread his legs enough for Thor to do what he must. Loki turned away from Thor again and closed his eyes.

He heard Thor sigh before he felt the weight of Thor’s body on top of him, he felt Thor’s lips place a gentle kiss against his cheek.

“I’m sorry the first time we experience this with each other had to be under such circumstances Loki. I tried persuading the All-father to reconsider but I couldn’t placate him.”

Loki didn’t know what came over him as he looked back at Thor, his eyes filling with tears he was struggling to stop from shedding, “I just don’t know why this is even necessary Thor, all your ancestors did this after they were married for at least two centuries.”

Thor in a rare moment of compassion for Loki wiped his tears with his thumb and kissed him close to his mouth. For all of his reservations against Loki, he did not like to see him in such obvious distress.

“Shhh Loki, this will be over soon. I promise to make it good for you.”

Thor simply held Loki for a long time before Loki pulled away from his embrace and looked at him with resolve, "Get on with it."

"Loki...are you"

"I said get on with it Odinson! Or are you scared of revealing your utter ineptitude?"

Thor looked at Loki for a long moment and Loki's eyes were challenging him to do his worst as always, and as always Thor found himself rising to the challenge where Loki was concerned. He kissed Loki’s lips at last, gently at first and then with more pressure as he allowed his hands to roam Loki’s body, Loki gasped as Thor pinched a nipple and Thor invaded his mouth with his tongue, touching the roof of Loki’s mouth with it and coaxing him to respond as he retreated and touched his tongue with Loki’s. Loki felt light headed as Thor rained kisses across his body taking his time map the lean and taut muscles of his abs, he felt his shaft stiffen and his cunt get warm and wet with arousal as Thor slowly drifted lower and lower until he came to rest at that delicious place between his legs.

Loki looked up when he noticed that Thor had stopped his ministrations, he was staring openly and Loki felt himself awash with shame, how could he have expected any other response from Odinson, of course he thought Loki was a freak, he tried to close his legs but Thor grunted and held them apart.

“Let me go you oaf! You now know for certain that I’m a freakish Jotun beast”

“No Loki, God, stop it will you?” Thor held his hands when they formed into fists and tried to punch his lights out.

“Stop it Loki, if you could stop for a minute, I would have you know that your quim is the most delicious site I’ve ever seen in all the nine realms so far.”

“What?”

Thor chuckled as he laid kisses atop Loki’s head, “Your quim Loki, someday I will fuck it and fill it so thoroughly with my seed, I’ll pour a millennia’s worth of longing and ardor and you will know what it is to truly be mine.”

“You aren’t going to mount me today?”

“No, the ritual only requires you to be brought to completion, and if you cease your wiggling I might as you so eloquently put it ‘get on with it’.”

Loki looked at Thor for any signs of malice or dishonesty but could find none, either Thor was a better actor than Loki thought or the oaf truly did desire him, as he knew Thor to be utterly inept at misdirection he didn’t protest when Thor kissed his lips again and gently laid him back down on the rug.

Thor parted his legs again and looked his fill, this time Loki let him as he observed Thor’s eyes darkening in desire, then the oaf did the most insipid thing possible, he promptly bent down and kissed Loki’s cunt, Loki snorted “I’m afraid that’s hardly going to make me come.”

Thor smirked and Loki had to admit that the oaf was not all that unpleasant to look at, before he could make another jab though Thor dived down and captured his shaft in his mouth as his hands pressed insistently against Loki’s pearl making Loki throw his head back, as his stomach turned taut, he had never felt himself rising so quickly to his climax in his life, his belly turned taut with tension and his head felt light as a feather. He felt Thor’s fingers inside his cunt, sliding something in place as he hooked his fingers and found something that made Loki moan loudly, Thor laughed assaulting the same spot over and over again as he sucked at his shaft, Loki couldn’t hold on any longer, he came, his body shuddered as spasms of pleasure racked through him, he felt his walls clench and release over and over as Thor withdrew his fingers, his cock spurted his release and Thor drank it down, taking his mouth off only after every last drop of come had been wringed out of him.

Thor then tried to kiss him with that same mouth and Loki was coherent enough to slap him aside, “Thor, you lumbering oaf, no!”

Thor laughed but thank fully refrained from trying to kiss him as he looked down at Loki for a long moment, Loki felt Thor’s hardness on his thigh as he leaned his weight on top of him.

For a moment Loki wondered whether Thor would change his mind and mount him after all, he was just about to disabuse Thor of any such notions when Thor brushed a kiss Loki’s cheek and moved off of him, he stood up and look down at Loki.

Loki suddenly felt self-conscious and wished for his discarded cloak as Thor spoke, “I’ll see you later Loki, sleep well.”

Loki took a long time to fall asleep that night, his mind kept going back to what had transpired between himself and Thor, for the first time he felt himself questioning his plans.

Then the next morning, when his head was clear he told himself firmly _‘You are not going to bend over backwards for that brute because of a single spectacular orgasm.’_ After all, who knew whether Thor would be so considerate or decent once he was married to Loki and Loki had no way out. Besides, no pleasure would be better than the pleasure of watching Asgard and Jotunheim burn.

So saying, Loki made his plans to leave for Jotunheim, he had some unfortunate frost giants to recruit.


End file.
